My Understandings
by ProjectWRITTEN
Summary: Kagome was saved but at a cost, the well closed up, but not for three years, but for an agonizing 10! Now she has a longing, a longing to be with Inuyasha once more! (Updated, a lot better now!)


**My Understandings**

* * *

><p><em>She could feel it, the wind. It was there, the wind tickling her cheeks. The sun rays seeping through the trees, illuminating her face. She smiled as the quiet sounds of the forest filled her ears. She was happy, for once, for a long time.<em>

**RING RING RING**

Kagome's eyes shot open as her alarm clock deafened her ears, groaning from her sleep, she got up and switched off the alarm. A sigh escaped her lips, once again she was up in her normal bed, in her normal house, in her normal life.

Grudgingly she got out of bed and brushed her long messy hair, from when she was 15 to now, it had fell down to her elbows, unfortunately, it had become quite a pain for her brush it.

Once she had done that, she got washed and dressed and left the house to go to work. Yeah, work, well she was 25 after all, she had to work. She worked in the busy city of Tokyo, among the noise and the traffic. She did like her job, it involved working with children which she enjoyed very much, she was a teacher at an elementary school.

Later that evening, she came home, and started making dinner for her mother and brother, who had almost finished university. That was her day, day in, day out.

Kagome sighed a lethargic sigh as she collapsed on her bed. Another day gone, and sleep consumed her once more.

_There is was again, the wind, the sun, the peace. The Feudal era, just as it was, just how she remembered it._

"_Kagome?" a soft, concerned voice spoke out from among the trees. Kagome looked around her, and there out of the trees, was Inuyasha. She smiled as she turned towards him, the soft, gently breeze blowing her hair._

"_Inuyasha" Kagome said with smile, the first time she smiled properly for years. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked_

"_Well umm, I... I don't know" Kagome replies with a smile. _

"_You should go back, you shouldn't be here" Inuyasha said, his voice dangerously low and serious._

"_What?" Kagome stutters, looking at Inuyasha with fear_

"_Go now!" he shouts, before Kagome had a chance to respond, the world around her started to fade out, Kagome reached out to Inuyasha, calling his name, but he faded out too, and Kagome was alone once more._

Kagome jolted up from bed once more, another nightmare, another dream, about him. She would get these dreams so many times she almost knew each one by heart. Well, why wouldn't she?

It had always been him, always been Inuyasha, no-one else, ever.

Kagome got out of bed, knowing she would be able to sleep again that night, wrapped a blanket around her frail body and walked out of her room and towards the shrine.

The air was bitterly cold, nothing like her dream, not like the feudal era. Clutching her blanket tightly, she opened the shrine's doors and went down to the bone eater well, which was of course sealed, as it had been for 10 years.

Back when she was in the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha rescued her, she returned home, of course she was glad to be back, after all, who wouldn't after spending 3 days in eternal darkness. But then, Inuyasha disappeared before her very eyes, and she never saw him again. The well sealed up and stayed that way. And now, 10 years later, it's still like that. And showing no signs of reopening.

Kagome looked down into the well, tears started to flow down her cheeks and an anguished, long sigh escaped her lips.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let go of Inuyasha, or any of the others, but especially Inuyasha. How could fate be so cruel as to split them apart right after they had just confessed their love of each other?! It just wasn't fair, but of course, fate is never fair.

Although Kagome did sort of enjoy her life now, she had a longing to go back, and urge. It was like an itch on your back you just couldn't reach. It was painful, so painful!

She wanted to feel the fresh grass on her feet, to breath the non-polluted air. She wanted to see Shippo, and Miroku and Sango. And Inuyasha, she wanted Inuyasha more than anything.

But of course she couldn't, not now, not ever.

Kagome sighed a tired sigh, and once again left the well, all hopes shattered once more.

A couple of months past, the usual routine made life seem endless, yet also fly by. It was awfully strange.

On a hot, summer's afternoon, Kagome was busy at work, she watched over as the children were busy with their school work. The afternoon seemed to drone by.

Then, one of the other teachers came into the classroom, she approached Kagome and said

"You're brother is here for you, he has something urgent to tell you" Kagome looked up at the teacher with confused eyes, but left the class anyway, leaving the children in the care of the other teacher.

Quickly, she walked out of the school to find Sota at the entrance. He seemed to be in a mood of panic, yet also excitement

"Kagome... the... the..." Sota stammered, trying hard to find his words

"The what?!" Kagome said sternly

"The well!" Sota exclaimed

"What about it?"

"It's open"

Immediately, Kagome's eyes widened, and in an instant, she ran off, heading straight to the shrine.

Once she had arrived, and scrambled up the endless steps, she saw the shrine doors open, taking a deep breath, as if doubting all this, she stepped inside, going down to the well.

Before she even had a look, she could smell the fresh air, and she knew it had opened. She stepped closer to have a look, and there was the sky, the crisp blue sky she remembered. Almost without thinking she stood up upon the well, ready to jump, but something stopped her.

"Are you going then?" Sota said from the top of the shrine, Kagome looked at her brother, a look of pain and sorrow, across both of their faces.

"You have a life here, a job, family, friends, are you just going to abandon that?!" Sota cried out, tears streaming down his face. Kagome jumped down from the well and went over to her brother, she embraced him tightly in her arms.

"My life is over there, that's where I felt most alive Sota, I have to go back" Kagome said, she then pulled away slightly looking Sota in the eyes

"But I'll never ever forget you, I promise" Sota wiped away his tears and looked at Kagome, he nodded, understanding her dilemma. With that, Kagome stepped up on the well, took a deep breath and jumped in, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>As she soon as she entered the well, she stretched out her hand, ready to take a hold of the edge and climb out. As soon as she was out, she stood up and closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze on her face was bliss. Kagome took off her shoes and socks and stood on the fresh grass, tangling up the blades of grass in her toes. She couldn't believe it, she was back.<p>

"Kagome?" a soft and confused voice spoke out, Kagome smiled with joy and turned to the source of the voice, of course it was no-one other than Inuyasha. He stood there, his expression filled with confusion, doubt and absolute joy. He was just the same as he had always been, except he had grown slightly and his hair had gotten longer.  
>"Are you really here?" he asked, his voice almost trembling, Kagome smiled and approached him, she gently touched his hand, proving that she was really here and not just a figment.<br>"Sorry for making you wait" Kagome said, her voice trembling even more so. Before she could say anything more, Inuyasha embraced her tightly in his arms. Never wanting to let go.  
>"Idiot, what have you been doing!?" he muttered, trying to mask is shock by making a small joke. He still couldn't believe it however, she had been gone for 10 years, she must have made a life there, and now she's just abandoned it all, to come here? How?<br>But of course, he understood, why wouldn't he? He felt the same for the past 10 years.  
>Now she was here, and not going to leave. She was going to stay with him, forever. The way it was meant to be! <p>

_**Finally, I'm back, back with in the feudal era, back with my friends, back with Inuyasha, back where I belong!**_


End file.
